User talk:Nitpicker of the Wastes
User talk:Nitpicker of the Wastes/Archive 1. __TOC__ Some of it does, some of it don't. Spoon 01:31, 25 August 2009 (UTC) And I shall spread it throughout teh interwebz. On a totally unrelated note, whenever I see Grizzly's username, I always say it out loud in a movie voiceover style. Spoon 01:37, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Zuh?! You do that too?! Spoon 01:42, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Actually, it was Snake's voice for me... o_0 What music video? Spoon 01:45, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm. What's it called when clones get together? Spoon 01:49, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Cool story, Bro. Spoon 01:54, 25 August 2009 (UTC) See, now brothers I can handle. Spoon 01:57, 25 August 2009 (UTC) No. I'd make a good Brother, and a shit lover. Spoon 01:59, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I'd be happy to back you up and offer advice to you. That is what a good brother would do. In regards to lovers, I know me. I know how I would be. I would be annoyed by you, and mostly want to be away from you. It's just the way I am. Spoon 02:05, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, but in a romantic relationship, that is how it would be. Spoon 02:09, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I don't know what I'm saying anymore. Spoon 02:14, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm... should we get more admins to endorse us? Sasquatch is on teh 'scapist. Spoon 02:19, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Yes... Spoon 02:23, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Aah, shit. Spoon 12:50, 25 August 2009 (UTC) My Response To Your Page thumb|300px|right|Seriously! -[[USer:Xandus the Legend|Le Spy ]] Ack God lord, you look like a 30 year old paedophile! Spoon 15:06, 28 August 2009 (UTC) That's what makes it worse! Spoon 15:10, 28 August 2009 (UTC) And you have a 'tache... WTF?! Spoon 15:12, 28 August 2009 (UTC) How the fuck are you 14? You'd fit in with the 6th formers... Hey, do people mistake you for being older? Spoon 15:16, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Wolf says you look like his son XD Spoon 15:19, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Drop it.I swear if you pull this bullshit on the vault there will be hell to pay.THAT is a promise.You need to take your own advice I watch you very closely.Peach fuzz is ugly in case you weren't aware.The Dumpster behind KFC 15:23, 28 August 2009 (UTC) No cuz you devolved into a troll.That is what it is.I love it when people try to act like a fucking bad ass.I am guessing the car is a lincoln?Furthermore by pulling this shit on the vault you will prove every point I ever made... The Dumpster behind KFC 15:28, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :thumb|300px|rightSpoon 15:31, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :IF this continues i will be banning both of them.Thank god bayonetta isnt hear or my Ban-MIRV Would be deployed. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 15:32, 28 August 2009 (UTC) No idea. It all checks out. I'll do some more detailed comparing. Spoon 15:42, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Scouts I hate them. They're annoying as hell. -Le Spy Yawning You learn a lot of stuff from your cats, don't you? Spoon 19:29, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :That explains the Furry Fetish. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 19:30, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Nothing ever goes on with me. Spoon 20:02, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Lucy-cat is MY nickname for her! 20:10, 28 August 2009 (UTC)]] Good. Spoon 20:35, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Sure thing, buuuuddy. Spoon 20:46, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Whatever you say, buuuuuddy. Spoon 20:49, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Ya Barstard. Spoon 21:34, 28 August 2009 (UTC) http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Werewolfhell/New_administrators. Respond to the last comment. Spoon 23:27, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Yaaaaaaay. Spoon 02:15, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Who's awesome? We're awesome. Spoon 02:19, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I don't know. I've just picked up an edit count box from TK. Spoon 02:25, 29 August 2009 (UTC) A self updating edit count box. Check my page. Spoon 02:27, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Porter has like 20k. Spoon 02:35, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Well done. Spoon 02:38, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Now what gives you that idea? Spoon 02:40, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :1.Collect Gnomes :2.??? :3.PROFIT! Spoon 02:46, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I can't imagine it feels to good. Spoon 02:50, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I'm trying to imagine it, and it feels... uncomfortable. Spoon 02:54, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Ugh. It's not for me. Spoon 02:58, 29 August 2009 (UTC) It doesn't bear thinking about. Get yourself a dildo if you care that much. Spoon 03:00, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I bet you do. Spoon 03:04, 29 August 2009 (UTC) How so? Spoon 03:06, 29 August 2009 (UTC) When did I ever say that? Spoon 03:10, 29 August 2009 (UTC) If you were a girl, this would be incredibly strange. What with the furry and all. Spoon 03:12, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I 'highly' doubt that, mon ami. Spoon 03:16, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, as in we'ed probably never have met. Spoon 03:19, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I can beleive it. It's just changing your gender would have had huge effects on you. Trust meh. Spoon 03:23, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I ain't telling them jack shit. And on that note, I bid goodnight. Spoon 03:30, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Gizza hand http://www.escapistmagazine.com/forums/read/9.134833 Just look. Spoon 14:42, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Stay with it, I wanna hammer him into the ground. Spoon 14:53, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I do this everytime there is a Fallout thread. Spoon 14:57, 29 August 2009 (UTC) If one ever gets really tough, I will ask Grizzly for one of his 'Uber rants'. Spoon 15:00, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Exactly. We show him the thread, ask him what to say, and copy it in. Spoon 15:03, 29 August 2009 (UTC) It seems he's given up. But, we hang around and answer any questions, set people right. Spoon 15:09, 29 August 2009 (UTC) "Whose to say the soviets invented power armor?" I pissed myself. Spoon 15:21, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I'm sure he's gone this time. Spoon 15:35, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Inventories? Or discussion? Spoon 15:39, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I see you! Pararaptor 15:54, 29 August 2009 (UTC)